Dragonfruit
Background A very extroverted flirtacious food soul. He is a very sweet talker, but it is difficult to get to know him that well because of how guarded he is. Many have tried but they can never get past a sweet compliment and a wide smile. Skills Seed Spray (Normal Skill) * Dragonfruit launches seeds at the enemy, making them more susceptible to damage by 20% for 3 seconds. Dragon Fury (Energy Skill) * Dragonfruit releases all of his inhibitions and spews fire from his mouth, dealing 40% damage to enemies and stunning them for 2 seconds. Super Dragon Fury (Combo/Linked Skill) * (Paired with Kiwi) Dragonfruit releases all of his inhibitions and spews fire from his mouth, dealing 70% damage to enemies and stunning them for 4 seconds. Dialogue Summon: "You must be Master Attendant~ I'm glad I was summoned by someone as fine as you." Login: "Oh, you were gone for so long~ I missed you." Ice Arena: "Would you like to sit with me for a while? We can warm each other up~." Skills: "Mm- simply despicable!" Level Up/Ascend: "Why, that felt wonderful. Can I make you feel this way~?" Fatigue: "''I.. may need to rest a little while. Why don't you stay with me~?"'' Recovering: "It's boring in here without you~." Attack/Formation: "Maybe while we're out I'll get you a present~." Lost/Knockout: "Ngh-- not again .. I'm sorry ..." Notice: "I've finished, Master Attendant~!" In contact 1: "Mmm~ are you that impatient?" In contact 2: "Well, Master Attendant.. I never took you for that kind of person~." In contact 3: "No matter how you poke and prod, I could never tell you." Idle 1: "Master Attendant? Don't tell me you've gotten bored of me~." 'Bio' Bio 1= In the Beginning Story 1 I remember warmth. When I was first summoned, it was in the dead of night in a cozy little home. The man standing before me was holding his little wife and a small bundle of human in their arms. They looked at me in awe, and told me what I’d be doing. “You will protect our son at all times,” the father said. He gripped my shoulder, smiling. “What’s your name?” I showed him that I didn’t know it yet, and he seemed confused. Perhaps it was disappointment, perhaps it was pity- it was so long ago, I don’t quite remember. The little woman piped up, holding the bundle close to her. “You will be Dragonfruit. You seem to sharp and honorable, and fierce in battle. You will take good care of him.” And so I vowed to do just that. The family and I spent the rest of the night talking. They introduced me to many human concepts, and I ate well that night. The couple told me that their son was only just born, and that my duty was to him- to drop everything for him- and never to tell a soul of it. They went to bed fairly early, but I couldn’t sleep. What a burden it is, to place such a heavy job on a young food soul like I was. I dreamt of nothing. |-| Bio 2= Learned Story 2 It was his first day of primary school. We were walking hand in hand as he splished in the sunny puddles that had been created by the rain that evening. He was chittering on about some toys he’d recently gotten. I was hardly paying attention, but his blabbering kept a smile on my face nonethless. We stopped at the gate, and I let go of his little hand caution. He took a few steps forwards, hesitantly, before running back and almost throwing me off balance with a hug around my legs. I let out a laugh, hefting him up and giving him a hug, then setting him back down. I brushed his cheeks softly, wiping away what would be tears and I told him to be brave. He’d be fine. With a hard swallow, the youth nodded to me and promised he’d come back. The kid seemed very resolute in his answer, it was endearing -- When he came home that day, he was crying. He’d skinned his elbow on the way home and been called mean names by the other kids. His parents weren’t around, off doing work, so I had to be the one to clean him up. He ranted about how stupid all those other kids were, and how he’d get revenge for what they’d done. As I patched him up, he seemed to get increasingly agitated. He finally snapped at me, chiding him for being too mean. “You wouldn’t understand! You’re not even human.” I knew that this was just another fit of anger from a child, but the words struck me to the core. If I wasn’t even human, why was I here? |-| Bio 3= Title Story 3 to be announced to be implimented |-| Bio 4= Title Story 4 to be announced to be implimented |-| Bio 5= Title Story 5 to be announced to be implimented |-|